The present invention relates to a device for drying clothes of the type conventionally provided in domestic establishments. These known devices generally comprise a frame or two arms extending from a wall below a window to be in convenient reach of a housewife or other person inside the respective room. Usually a number of ropes or wires span the distance between two sides of the frame or between the two arms. Wet clothes are hung on the said ropes or wires and are left there for complete drying. The said arrangement has a serious disadvantage: While a person who stands at the window can easily reach the rope or wire extending nearest to the position of tile said person, the successive ropes or wires farther away from the window are only difficultly reachable while the outermost rope or wire, or even two so positioned ropes are practically out of a person's reach. These arrangements are well known, and so is the said disadvantage inherent to these devices, such that no further elucidation seems to be required.